The Sacred Seven
by ZettaCool
Summary: After TLO, the prophesied seven come to Camp Half-Blood. Among these seven are a son of Hermes, daughter of Poseidon, son of Ares, daughter of Athena, son of Zeus, daughter of Hades and finally a son of Artemis? Lots of OCs and Percy, Annabeth and gang.
1. Edward

Edward was just strolling the halls of his school. _BRRRING! _A mad swarm of kids rushed from the classrooms cheering "SCHOOL'S OUT!" Edward walked leisurely past the lockers. Couple of kids high fived him. "Hey, Eddie! Nice year this has been, man. See you at the pool party next week!" Edward turn swiftly around to see it was only his best friend Kyle. Edward nodded and yet made no sounds. Kyle broke out in a grin and nodded back. Edward passed by some more kids and they all complemented him. Edward had reached the top of popularity in his school as an eighth grader, graduating. He also had great friends and even a girlfriend. Edward's life was great.

"Hey! I'd knew you would wait for me!" Edward stood still and remained motionless. "Umm... Edward? Is there something wrong?"Edward felt a gentle poke in his ribs. He could feel her sweating, pondering what she should do. "Hey, Ed--" "AHHHHHHHHH!" Edward screamed. She shrieked and hit him hard on the shoulder."You are so mean, Edward," she replied. Edward snickered at her then kissed her cheek.

Haley, his girlfriend was the girl of his dreams. She had tan colored skin due to the fact it was summer, light blue eyes. Her eyes were decorated with golden flecks that would seem to shimmer when she was happy. Her brown hair flowed to her elbows. Her hair was wavy like she had just washed her hair yet never wet at all. She was all he thought about nowadays. "See, I won your little bet against me. I did not talk for the whole school day. I had to sacrifice not talking to _Kyle_!" Edward said with a gleam in his eyes. Haley giggled and replied, "Alright I admit it. You are not such a chatterbox after all"Edward took her hand and began to swing it with his own. They began strolling on the streets of New York City, the Big Apple. They were now in Times Square. Haley looked all around her and marveled at all the landscapes. "You look like you've never seen a skyscraper," Edward said with a smile. Haley blushed and began to look away. "I just can't get over the fact that these buildings are so tall!" Haley said with much amaze.

"Hey, look at that guy in the hoodie," Edward said.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Doesn't it seem strange to be wearing a blue hoodie in the middle of the summer?"

" Let's walk away then if you don't like him."

"No, I feel something from him."

"What do you feel, how awesome he is or something?" Haley joked nervously.

"No, not awesomeness. The awesomeness is just me. It seems more like... power or something."

Haley looked very uncomfortable. She began to look away. Edward looked at her quizzically. He began to walk over the man. Haley began to speak but Edward gave her a harsh _shhh_. The man looked up, only to reveal a boy with eyes much like Haley's own and black hair. He also seemed to have most of Haley's features like the wet hair and had the same twinkle in their eye. Edward stepped back instinctively.

"Hey, what's up?" the boy said, trying to engage into a conversation. Haley sighed and looked away. "Oh. Nothing, I guess. I'm Edward. What's your name? The boy didn't hesitate to answer him. "Percy. Percy Jackson," "I see, Percy. Now that we know each other, may I ask you a question? How come you and my friend over there look the same except for the hair and gender? Percy sighed too and faced Edward. "Bring her over here," Edward told Haley to go over to Percy and stand next to him. Haley seemed a little flustered when Edward seemed so commanding. Haley muttered something under her breath and Percy did too.

"Explain. Now." Edward said sternly.

"Percy sighed, "Okay, you know the Greek gods, right? You probably had to study them in Social Studies.

"Yeah..." Edward replied slowly.

Percy stared hard into his eyes with a look of defiance. "Okay, so we're de--" Haley suddenly jumped in on the conversation. "Brothers and sisters. That's what we are. His mom married one man and had him. They got divorced and his mom married another man and had me. We're step siblings." Edward looked at them suspiciously. "Look, Haley. We gotta tell him. It's his future and your's too," Percy argued. Haley started to shout, "A SATYR SHOULD TELL HIM! IT'S THEIR JOBS! NOT US! WE MERELY EXIST BECAUSE OF OUR PARENTS STUPID MISTAKES! ARGG!" She stomped the ground and stormed off to the McDonald's on the corner. "She's just like Annabeth, when she was a stupid stuck up girl," Percy muttered under his breath. "Umm... Hey? I'm still here, ya know?" Edward waved at Percy. "Sorry about that, man. Let me explain everything. From the start, I promise," Percy replied.

"So we have the Greek gods, am I right?"

"Yeah, the 12 Olympians that live on Mount Olympus."

"Exactly. So these gods act like humans. They have our emotions and look human... Well, most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"I'll tell you later. So humans have children to have grandchildren and kids and so on and so on."

"Let me guess. Greek gods enjoyed interfering with human race since they were so superior. So they mingle and end up having children with normal humans."

"Correct. And the 'normal humans'? We call them mortals."

"Second guess. I'm not mortal?"

"You got it. Some god probably had you with your parent and left you."

"I had a father so that means I must have a goddess as your mother. Maybe Athena or Aphrodite?"

"So you could be a child of smartness or beauty."

"I don't really care. It seems being a child of a god, you're left out most of the times."

"I don't think the gods would like that."

Thunder rumbled in the air. Edward looked around him. It was still sunny yet it rumbled with thunder. Percy put on a _see-I-told-you _look on his face. "Okay, you win. So what do I now since I'm half god and half mortal?" Percy smirked and replied, "Since you're a demigod, you get to go to camp."


	2. Camp Is For Sorry Losers

**Man, i haven't updated this in a long time. Since school is almost over, I'll probably have more up to date more often. Life keeps you busy. I'm trying to make Percy more accurate and not so much OOC. Oh yeah, I don't own Percy or anybody else in the series. Rick Riordian owns Percy and the gang. The Greeks own the gods. Gotta give the Greeks credit. OCs are completely my own.  
**

"Camp? Well, that totally messes up all my summer plans! What's so great about this damn camp that I have to go to. Camp is for sorry losers." Edward turned away exasperated. "Wait. You need to go. This camp is your last chance to survive in this world. This is the right choice."

Edward whistled sharply. Suddenly a hellhound appeared in front of Edward. Edward looked up and smiled with a devilish grin. "Wait! You're gonna get killed by it!" Percy ran toward the hound, retrieving his pen from his pocket. "You're gonna kill this thing with a pen? Good luck." Percy uncapped the pen, revealing a shiny sword that seem to shine across all the windows.

The hellhound made no movement. It just sat down and began to whimper. Edward climbed on top of the huge dog and petted it. Percy just stared still holding the sword in his hands. "Nice sword you got there, Percy. Like my big doggie?" "That's your hellhound? You summoned it?" Edward climbed down and shook Percy's hand. "Welcome to my world, Percy. And you're definitely not escaping it." "But how? When? Who's child are you? You have a dad? No mom? But?..." "Save the questions for later. I'm going to check out this 'special' camp. Oh yeah! Can I borrow your hoodie for a sec?"

Percy tossed him his hoodie, still staring in disbelief. " Hey boy, sniff? Yeah? Okay, take me that place. Thanks!" Edward tossed back the hoodie covered in spit. Soon the hellhound and Edward disappeared and melted into a shadow. The shadow raced on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Percy? Where's Edward?" Haley appeared from around the corner. "Where were you?" "Ummm....I had to go to the bathroom." Oh but I think he just took a hellhound to Camp Half-Blood..." "Really? Oka- WAIT! He's a child of HADES!?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? LET'S GO TOO!" Haley dragged Percy along, flagged a cab and stuffed him inside. "HEY WATCH IT, HALEY! URMPH!!!! LEMME GO ALREADY!" " Quiet, you. Delphi Strawberry Fields, please?"

"Okay, let me get this straight. Edward got really mad at you, summoned a friendly hellhound that you almost killed it, took you hoodie, traced a trail to Camp Half-Blood and dissed you?" Percy looked around sheepishly. "Well, for the most parts, yes. That's pretty much what happened." Haley looked away in disgust.

"You have a girlfriend, a new half-sister, invincible and save the world yet still haven't managed to get a brain." "Hey! I have a brain! At least, you're not dead so far! It's because I protect you! Even Annabeth says if it weren't for me, she'd be dead!" "Annabeth also said that you're Seaweed Brain and your head is filled with kelp." "I swear, if you weren't in the Poseidon cabin, you would most likely be in the Athena one. Look! Even she approves of you! See that owl? Just for you." The cab driver didn't seem to notice about the Greek gods. Heck, this was New York City. He had definitely heard stranger.

"Okay! Here we are! Delphi Strawberry Fields. That will be $53.78." "Do you take drachmas? I have a hundred?" "Sure, whatever is fine. Just make sure it is equivalent to the bill!" "Here you go, sir." The driver looked at the two teenagers as they walked up of the hill. Hmm... Must be brother and sister because that's what they do. They bicker. As he drove along, he could of sworn he saw a dragon. _My mind must must be playing tricks on me_.

* * *

"CHIRON! CHIRON! I THINK WE HAVE ANOTHER CHILD OF HADES!" The campers perked up when Haley's cries were heard through out the camp. Chiron appeared by her side unexpectedly tapped her should. She jumped up and shrieked. Percy covered his ears, wincing. "OMIGODCHIRONYOUSCAREDTHEHECKOUTOFMEWHERES EDWARDHUHHUHHUHSOISHEACHILDOFHADESORWHAT?!?!" "Calm down, Haley. He's with Mr. D." "WHATISHEDOINGWITHHIMOMIGOD!" Chiron sighed. "Percy? Can you take her back to the cabin so she can calm down?" Percy looked at her running in circles pondering out loud, frantically jumping to conclusions and sighed. " Sure, Chiron. I'll take her to the Big House when she's okay." Chiron nodded and watched Percy walk down with her, chatting away. He galloped to the Big House. From a yard or so away, he could hear bickering with Mr. D's high whiney voice and the new boy's smooth voice. "You don't just burst he on camp ground with a hellhound!" "But I'm a damn demigod. People couldn't see shit because if they did, the cops would be here!" "Demigods do whatever they want to! Only gods can do that! I hate being stuck with you little brats." "Well, go away then! Live your damn life somewhere else!" "Lucky for you I can't. Daddy imprisoned me for another 50...AGAIN! First he takes it off then he thinks the brats like you are growing on to me!" "Well too bad! Deal with it!" Chiron walked in without them noticing. Chiron cleared his throat quite loudly. "WHAT!" they both shouted in unison. "What was your name?" "I'm Edward. Edward Fox. Like that hot actress Megan Fox?" "Edward, go to the Hermes cabin for now. Sooner or later, the gods will claim you." "Fine. How do I get my stuff?" " Oh that's been taken care of." BOOM! The door slammed open. "Edward? Are you okay? What happened?" Edward turned around and saw Haley with a panicked looked on her face. Haley broke out into a grin and ran over to hug him. "Mr. D, can I show Edward around?" "Whatever to get rid of that brat is fine by me." "Same to you, Mr. D." Thunder could be heard with a loud booming sound. Haley bit her and looked uncertain of herself. "Hmph. That's Dad up there. And that's your signal to shut up and respect me." "I'd doubt it. I think it was his laughter." "Edward, let's go. NOW," Haley barked in an urgent tone. Haley dragged him by his shirt out the door. Edward almost raised his hand but soon slapped away by Haley. He muttered something under his breath, surely a swear.

**I think I'll split this chapter because a lot has happened so far.**


End file.
